Life of a Marine
by SounDz
Summary: READ AND FIND OUT! R
1. Prologue

The story that you once knew, the tales of the heroes, the great adventures and diplomatic struggles the people of that day and age fought through, what if it could be prevented. John Young lay on his bed, thinking of all the troubled times he went through. The entire heart ache Kerrigan put him through. Though she wasn't around, it still made his heart burn with guilt. The guilt that he had been the main cause for her death had not left his now closed and locked mind. And then Taramis, who, by a sword, died too. Had John felt the guiltiness of Taramis' also? The Night elf Falina walked into the room as John was thinking of those hard times.

"You really must get sleep John. We don't want to lose you." John struggled to speak and finally did, "I'm fine. I was just thinking of my past. I wish so much that I could go back and change it all." John began to drop tears, but were instantly gone as Falina washed them away with a dry cloth. "John, I want to show you something. Something my brother made for his own uses, but I wanted to let you use it. It can take you back into time. I… I am worried, however, how well it actually works. Using it could ultimately lead to your death. Are you prepared to step up and go through?" John gave no hesitant speech, and quickly stood up. He stepped in and found himself in the once war zone James had died. John had done it.


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

"RUN! Get out of there damnit! O no... NO!" He fell right in front of me. Eyes wide open and still barely breathing,  
"James! James speak to me damnit!" Finally, he opened his mouth blood spewing out while trying to speak,  
"You... you...," I couldn't make out what he was saying till finally,  
"Run John... Run now..."  
Suddenly I heard a switch flip and James started to rise, but due to fatigue and the plasma wound, it made things much more difficult. He finally made his last and final stretch to get up and started to walk towards the protoss army. I watched with heartache as James constantly tumbled to his knees, but somehow, found the strength to make it up again.  
"James! Stop... no."  
Then, James turned around, responding to my call for help, "Go now John, You are part of the chain John."  
"WHAT CHAIN!" I yelled with questioning.  
"Goodbye John..."  
Suddenly old memories started to flash by John. He gazed down and pulled out his favorite picture. His daughter and James's son playing with each other on the swings. He looked up again.  
"DIE YOU BASTARDS! AHHHHHHHHH!"  
James ran straight through the army and then the massive explosion took place. I finally realized it was a dream and woke up sweating. I peaked over to my left and my wife, Megan was there, fast asleep. Having a wonderful dream no doubt. But somehow, that didn't ever seem possible to happen to me. I pulled the covers down and walked downstairs to the kitchen. Megan hadn't gone shopping yet, so the food was limited. I opened the refrigerator and found some left over steak from the night before.

As I was putting it in the microwave I reached into my pocket and found the same picture from my dream.  
Could it have been a sign?  
"Tsk Tsk Tsk," I said to myself, "I gotta stop having these horrible nightmar-"  
And a voice interrupted, "And why is that John? So you can forget about the time you left me there on the battlefield?"  
I turned around quickly, but all saw was my daughter Rachel.  
"Rachel, honey, it's a little early to be up don't you think?"  
"Don't play dumb with me John. You know who this is!" The voice was James, I knew it, but it wasn't physically possible for that to happen.  
"Have you enjoyed the memories I have been transferring to you John?"  
"Shut up! You're not James! James would never torture me in such ways as this. You fowl corrupted piece of shit!"  
"Oh! HAHA... keep it down there John. Don't want to wake up your wife now do we?"  
"Who are you!"  
"Why, it's me John. It's Connor. James Connor..."  
"I know your last name."  
"John; how can I say this. Do you remember when I told you to, "run."? Run..."? Well after the explosion I was teleported away."  
"I don't understand." And I didn't.  
"Someone saved me John. I was saved by the zerg. They took me to Char and revived me, made me stronger, and now, I am Kerrigan's right hand man."  
"You're sick."  
"Oh John, you don't understand how good it feels to become infested. Sure, it sound gross, but after you feel so alive!"  
"Just shut up and tell me why you came here and why now?"  
"Alright I'll get right to the point. The zerg need you."  
"WHAT?"  
"Did I stutter John? Yes, we need you. The xel naga are savages. They are planning on creating a plasma nuclear warhead and crashing it on Char. we-"  
"Well, it's about time they destroyed the zerg. We have no use for those low life parasites."  
"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!"  
"I will if you leave my daughters body and get out of my house."  
"John John John. Someday in the near future? You will join us. And you will fight along side me again."  
"And how's that going happen?" Suddenly my daughter spoke, "Daddy? Why am I downstairs?"  
"Oh its ok baby, just go back to bed."  
She walked up the stairs and shut her bedroom door.  
The phone rang and right away I picked it up, "Hello? John Young speaking."  
"Hello John."


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"Hello? John Young speaking."  
"Hello John." I could believe who had called me.  
"Um, hello General Duke. It's a pleasure to speak with you again."  
General Duke had been my personal mentor through the war with the Xel Naga. I couldn't understand, though, why he would want to call me. I staggered on the line waiting for duke to say something worth meaning. Finally he spoke.  
"John, we need you in New York."  
"Well I-"  
"THIS AIN"T NO OPTION SON! We got a problem!"  
"May I a-"  
"The zerg John. They... They landed on Earth."  
At first thought Duke was joking, but the keen smooth way that those words rolled off his tongue gave me the sense that he was serious.  
"Listen John. I want you down here at 0:700 u got that?"  
"I'll be there as soon as possible Duke." I grabbed my jacket and keys with ease and ran on stairs to say farewell to my wife and daughter. As I ran up the grueling staircase I had pictured in my mind, the memories that had still haunted me form the battle with the Xel Naga. I had fears that maybe; just maybe, there could be a slight reenactment of that horrifying day.  
"Hunny? Wake up hunny."  
"Baby? what are u doing up at 3 in the morning?"  
"I have to go baby I'm sorry. Duke needs me."  
"NO! We need you. I worry about you every time you go on one of these suicide missions, thinking you'll never come home! Thinking that every black car that comes by the house when you aren't here will stop and they will come knock on my door!"  
"Baby, I...I'm sorry. The zerg... they, they've come."  
"GET OUT!" I didn't know what to do so I did the only thing possible, "Bye..." I shut the door slowly listening to my wife cry herself back to a deep sleep, but somehow, that just didn't seem possible for her right now. I lifted my arm up seeing the time was 4 AM. I had to make it form Chicago to New York in les then 2 3 hours. I stepped through the large crack of Megan's door and kissed her on the cheek.  
"Goodbye Megan." She softly whispered as I turned my back from her, "Goodbye daddy."  
I stopped and listened to her voice ring in my head. I didn't want to leave, but it was either my family or the entire world. I had no other choice. I walked down the stairs again and opened the front door. My door was open. The car door had somehow been opened and I didn't know how. I ignored thinking to myself, 'I'll worry about things like that later.' I drove out of my driveway and thrusted my foot on the pedal. I was gone.


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

"Goodbye daddy."  
I walked down the stairs and into my car. I pulled out of the driveway and went east. I just kept wondering why the zerg would attack at this time. It's not like the terran to not know these kinds of things. They are always on top of everything. But Duke. He sounded so... scared. I kept driving and merged onto the freeway that ran straight to New York.

I squinted in front of me and saw a car stop in the middle of the freeway. People merged around and I tried to do the same but all of the sudden the car moved right before I could make it past the traffic. It was as if the person in the car didn't want me to go anywhere. Someone had gotten up the guts to get out of there car and talk to the driver. Me? I just sat in my car and watched.

"Hey! You fucking idiot! I know your not stalled u blocked this guy over here from getting past. Now what the fuck is your problem?"  
The man spoke silently, "You shouldn't speak in that tone of voice."  
"Excuse me," The man shouted, "Ill tell you the tone of voice I can or cannot speak in!"  
"Get away."  
"humph.. MAKE ME!"  
"As you wish." Suddenly the top of the mysterious figures car blew off and a humongous demonic figure appeared. I didn't know what to say, but I certainly knew what to do. I drove past the cars, running into them left and right.  
"I don't think so John!" The mysterious figure... it. it knew my name. but how, I didn't know.

The demon grabbed my car and somehow teleported away. I found myself in New York City. The figure.. it was gone. I didn't have time to think about what the figure was. I ran to the terran's NYCB and asked to speak with duke.  
"Yes sir. He's been waiting for you."  
I ran straight to the elevator. I pressed the up button and the elevator opened right away. I stepped in a hesitantly pressed the last floor. Just before the door closed a man dressed in a black cloak pushed the door open and pressed the same floor as me.  
"Hello." The figure shrugged.  
"hi." I didn't have time to talk to a stranger and frankly, I didn't want to. not after the freeway incident.  
"What freeway incident?" the voice whispered.  
"Excuse me sir?"  
"You were thinking about the freeway incident. You.. you were scared to death weren't you?"  
"How did you... Yes I was."  
"You know John, you shouldn't be scared of the things you haven't seen."  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
The cloaked figure slowly pulled off its hood.  
"NO! its u.."  
"We need to talk John..."


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

"John. James came to me awhile ago and told me that you wouldn't join us."  
"Listen Kerrigan I don't won't any part in the war between your planet and the Xel Naga. I'm a simple human TRYING! to live a simple life. One minute I'm eating steak the next minute my daughter is being corrupted by a demon I called my friend."  
I trapped my eyes into Kerrigan's gaze. The thought of joining her was unbearable. "Listen John sooner or later you'll understand why we are attacking your planet at this time, but for now u must figure that out on your own."

I turned my face towards the floor bar to my right and looked back and Kerrigan was gone. The door opened and Jim Raynor greeted me at the elevator door.  
"Welcome John. It's good to finally meet a fellow marine."  
"Oh no Jim! I am retired now."  
"Then may I ask why you are here?"  
"Haven't you asked already?" Raynor gave me the stupid smirk so I ignored him and walked past. I stepped into Dukes office which seemed pretty simple. A few Collectable Shotguns and rifles on the wall, and some family pictures.  
"Welcome John. Sit, please."  
I took a seat in the leather chair and prepared to listen to Duke's orders.  
"Ok John. Wait hold on." Duke got up and closed the door.  
"Alright John listen Kerrigan came to me this morning threatening our planet."  
"WHAT? Well... what did she say?"  
"She threatened to send a massive mutalisk force and slowly destroy each continent if we didn't send the person she wanted to char right away."  
This all seemed really confusing to me, but I opened my ears once more and listened.  
"Who do they want Sir?"  
"I don't want to scare u John, but... they want you."


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

"Who does she want Duke?"  
"John.. She wants you."  
"WHAT!" This was impossible. Returning to this morning, I remembered what James said, "John, one or another you will join us on Char, and we will fight side by side once again." That sentence was stuck in my head like a sour thumb.  
"I am very sorry John."  
When do I le-"  
"Right now John." A voice from behind spoke quickly.  
"Ya John. Right now. HAHAH!" It was Kerrigan and James. They looked nothing like they had before they were transformed into infested.  
"James..."  
"John..." We starred at each other. It felt like forever. I couldn't keep my eyes off him. I was afraid he would turn on me and kill me on the spot. It was as if time stopped and we were the only ones alive at the moment.  
"Well," Kerrigan started," We better get going boys."  
"Goodbye John."

I didn't want to answer Duke. I was disappointed with him. With such authority, he did absolutely nothing to stop Kerrigan and James form taking away from earth. Kerrigan look down at me.  
"Don't worry John. The zerg have been awaiting your return."  
"Return?"  
"Don't you-"  
"Kerrigan!" James interrupted.  
"Oops! Sorry."  
"WHAT?" To me, it was as if I wasn't even there. and they were alone.  
"Well, here we are. Get in john."  
"Oh no Kerrigan, Evil demon bitches first."  
"RAHH! DONT EVER!"  
"Don't ever what!"  
"GET IN RIGHT NOW!" Well, I thought it was funny.

"John...JOHN WAKE UP!" The voice yelled.  
I woke up, but I didn't want to after I saw Kerrigan and James's face when I woke up.  
"AH! GET AWAY!"  
"Whets wrong with him?" James asked Kerrigan.  
"He's probably getting his memory back."  
'What are you talking about? I have no memory of being on Char!"  
"It's a dorm end memory John. It will come to you soon enough.  
...BEEP BEEP...Status report requested form Kerrigan and James...  
"Status report start. We have acquired subject 234. We are approaching planet Char as we speak. Kerrigan out."  
...SENDING...BEEP...status report sent to...Overmind...status report...ended.  
"What is the-AH!" Suddenly my mind seemed as if it were about to explode. I couldn't stop it. I kept pulsing up and down.  
"what's happening to him Kerrigan?"  
"His memory is coming back. It's being revealed as we speak."  
"Kerrigan?"  
"Yes James?"  
"Why do we need John?"  
"Watch the TV behind you and you'll see."  
...updating dream catcher 5000 PLUS...Dream started.

"Welcome Kerrigan."  
"thank you Duke. It's an honor to fight on Planet Char with you."  
"Kerrigan meet Jim Raynor."  
"Well well well...JOHN! eww!"  
"WHAT?"  
"doesn't take a telepath to know what your thinkin'. humph"  
"DAMNIT! I forgot about your telepathy."  
"Alright children it's time for you to head out. The confederacy base has been ambushed. you too need to head over there right away!"  
"YES SIR!"

"You and Jim Raynor were friends Kerrigan?"  
"Surprisingly...yes we were."  
"eww."  
"Just watch."

"Hey Kerrigan you see that?"  
"See what?"  
"The overlord!"  
"Oh No! we have to get back to base."  
"Kerrigan NO! we can get this one."  
"Are you sure Jim? WAIT LOOK! its.. it's landing."  
"Be ready Kerrigan!"  
...RAGH!...  
"It dropped an egg... I'm going to go check it out Jim."  
"Kerrigan be careful."  
"OH MY GOD JIM!"  
"I'm COMING KERRIGAN!"  
"no JIM! its not attacking. its a human egg. in a zerg egg. but that means..."

...TRANSMISSION...ended...  
"DAMNIT!"  
"Kerrigan what's wrong? don't you remember that?"  
"No. I don't know why either. my theory is that there is another infested human within the overmind colony on char. But he hasn't been found in any history record or anything."  
"Did you check the libraries data base?"  
"they said someone deleted the file or it didn't exist in the first place."  
"But only the Overmind high council can do that!"  
"What the hell? I HAD THE WEIRDEST DREAM!"  
"calm down John we are landing."****


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

"C'mon John get up!"  
"Alright sheesh! Your appearance has changed James, but your personality sure hasn't."  
"Very funny John now hurry up."  
It seemed the more and more time James and I spent around each other, the closer we were becoming. Although he was an old time friend, I wanted no friendship with a Zerg.  
"Hurry up boys; we got a long walk ahead of us."  
Why's that Kerrigan?"  
"Well, the Overmind sent word that the mountain pass is to stormy. so we have to make tracks around through the secondary pass."  
"I don't care just shut up!" I said with anger. There constant jabbering was beginning to annoy me. Kerrigan turned around and shoved me against the hard rock wall and shouted, "DONT YOU EVER! If I hear you talk again I'll slit your throat and tell them you did it!"  
"Alright Jeez!"

We continued walking through the icy path. I starred up; nothing but ice above us and tons of snow towering above us game. It gave the chill that I needed to stop myself from talking to Kerrigan.  
"How much longer does this path run Kerrigan?" James whispered to her.  
"I'm not entirely sure, but we shouldn't be longer then 2 days."  
We stopped after about 5 hours of straight walking. Kerrigan and James seemed tired out, but me? I could walk another 5.   
"Hey kerr-"  
"SHH," She started to minimized her tone to a dull whisper, "Don't you hear that?"  
Hear what?" I said.  
"SHUT UP JOHN!" James whispered.  
"Both of you! just listen?" Kerrigan was right. The sound was coming from above the tall canyon. Could it be a search team?  
"It's got to be the search team Kerrigan."

"No... it's not." Suddenly the sound stopped and tiny bushels of snow started to rain from the spot the sound came from. Almost abruptly after, a figure came tumbling down the canyon wall. It crashed next to me . The first thing I noticed...Its eyes. They were my color. But mutated into a darker shade.  
"Kerrigan. Is it..."  
"No it isn't. It's in a deep sleep."  
"WELL IMA WAKE THIS THING UP!" James yelled. James was always stupid and ignorant. that attribute could never be changed, even with mutation. He stepped back and so did Kerrigan and I. He chanted for about 10 second and finally, "PSYONIC STORM!"  
The storm from above came crashing down the figure. It woke. It seemed raged with James. It crawled at first then got its leg strength back and walked. It grabbed James by the neck and through him against the wall, just barely missing a small stalagmite.  
"Fools! Why have you... John? John is that you!"  
"How do you know my name? Who are you."  
"John... it's...it's me..."


	8. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

"Who are you?" I asked the infested human.  
"That is not of importance at this particular time." He turned away form me and looked at Kerrigan, "Kerrigan... you've grown."  
"Who are you unknown!" Kerrigan shouted with rage filled in every word.  
"Taramis. That is all you need to know. John?" I responded with a heads up, "John. We will meet again. I promise that."  
Suddenly Taramis Spread out his wing and flew off.  
"Kerrigan..." I started," Do you...know him?"  
"No. Everything after the time that we-"  
"Kerrigan!" James interrupted, "Shall we not?"

"Your right James. C'mon everyone! lets head out." What was Kerrigan going to say? Could it be the dream I had on the ship? That seemed so odd. Dreaming of Kerrigan and Raynor. finding a human incased in a zerg egg. WAIT! that's it! the egg was half human half zerg. taramis was an infested.

FLASHBACK "We will meet again john. I'm sure of that." UNFLASHBACK that was it. Taramis was my father. But, if Taramis was my father then I'm...  
"KERRIGAN!" I shouted loudly.  
"What Fool?"  
"I have to tell you something."  
"Is it your memory?" Kerrigan abruptly became interested in what I had to say.  
"Sort of. Taramis is my... he's my father."  
"John. How can you be so sure? The overmind has no records whatsoever of an infested human other then James and I. And... one other."  
"It's me! I'm the other Kerrigan!"  
"Are you saying that you are an infested?"  
"EXACTLY!"

James quickly interrupted, "Shut up John! You are just of that fact that we possess greater powers then you. So, what do you do John? You make a crazy story."  
I turned to Kerrigan who during that speech had been extremely quiet.  
"Kerrigan," I started, "I can see how that's possible. John. In you dream, do you remember the egg?"

"I know it's me! The only reason I don't look majorly infested like you two was because Taramis was part human and my mother, who I know by the way, Is 100 human. That made it hard for the infested cells to fully corrupt my body."  
Kerrigan was starring at the lifeless icy ground still thinking.  
"This is all we can go by. And frankly I have to say it sounds pretty convincing. For now we should keep walking. We need to get this information to the overmind and let them know what we've discovered."

After a whopping two days in the canyon we had finally gained sight of the overmind. It was gigantic. Hovering around the overmind were guardians and devourers. The protection they had around the overmind was overbearing. they had had a better defensive line then even the terran.  
Kerrigan then interrupted my 'moment', "C'mon John. We need to get to the overmind. Matriarch is waiting."  
"Who's Matriarch?" I asked.  
"She is the queen...Sort of. She produces the hunter killers."  
"who are they?"  
"Doesn't the name speak for itself john?" James interrupted.  
"James? Shut up!" Kerrigan said. It was as if the more time I talked with Kerrigan the more distant she became with James. And James knew it too. I could tell by the smirks he'd given me through the first time we were all together.

"Well, let's head down boys."  
We followed behind Kerrigan as we walked down the mountain side. We came to the entrance of the Overmind and two hunter killers stood at the door.  
" Hello hunters. Nice day today isn't it?"  
"Rah! erg rah!" I had know idea what they said but somehow Kerrigan knew.  
"Well, thank you. I guess being in the ice makes my appearance look better no?"  
"Kerrigan? are you having another moment?" James said with hostility.  
"Ahem! sorry. lets roll!" Kerrigan took the lead once more. You would expect the overmind to be filled with slime and gut-like walls, but the Overmind was nothing of the sort. It was more sophisticated then the terran's bases. The hunter killers didn't seem smart from appearance, but inside, there minds were ten times more advanced then the mind of a human. I knew because the codes they were inserting in the computers were something I, myself, had never even seen before.  
"Hurry you human!" James shoved me forward.  
"Shut up James! what is with you! You've been such an asshole lately!" James gave me that same smirk and bumped my shoulder as he walked by.  
"hurry up." he turned slightly and said.  
We all stepped in the elevator and went down.  
"humph...funny." I whispered to myself.  
"What's so funny John?" Kerrigan responded.  
"It's just. Mostly every main base has the leader at the top, not the bottom."  
"And, may I ask? How is that funny?"  
"ugh.. nevermind! Jeez! u zerg have no sense of humor."  
"Oh, we do. We just have a different sense of what's funny and what's not."  
"ok..." I kept my mouth shut. It seemed ever time I tried to back myself up when Kerrigan made fun of me, it resulted in me getting dissed even worse.  
We made it to the bottom-most floor and stepped out. Four hunter killers awaited us at the door.  
"Rah! Rah!"  
"Thank you. follow me boys." Kerrigan said.


	9. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

We walked through a series of chambers. Some of the signs read, 'Devouring ones' and others read, 'Kukulza'. What were these names? Where they legendary zerg, or maybe experiments. The last door towered over me. It seemed to be quite heavy for Kerrigan. but the hunter killers put there strength together and opened it with ease. We walked in the throne room and there sat the Matriarch.

"Welcome John..." Matriarch said. I kept quiet. I didn't want my stupid mouth to blab something that would get me killed.  
"She's talking to you STUPID!" Kerrigan yelled.  
"No no Kerrigan," The queen interrupted, "It's quite alright. I understand how you must feel, but I assure you, we didn't bring you here to kill you. If we wanted you dead, Kerrigan would have done that on the elevator. Now.. speak sir."  
"Hello Matriarch." I said with anger.  
"Much better. Now John. Has Kerrigan or James told you why you have been called here?"  
"Yes ma'am, they have."  
"I see. Well then you know Xel Naga?  
"Yes. The banished protoss clan. I know much about them."

"We need your power John. Only an infested with the blood of the first infested can defeat the army. Our hunter killers have been landing on Aiur, but all our ambush attempts have gone horribly wrong."  
"May I ask you a question Matriarch?" I whispered.  
"Permission to speak."  
"Well, who is the true infested. The..."first"  
"Taramis. His name is Taramis. He is your father john."  
I know this well Matriarch. My question is how could it be possible?"

"Your mother was a nurse John. She had been stationed here. Taramis was being called, "The experiment to end all." We had discovered the infested human at the time. He was our first. He had.. raped your mother after we let him go. and your mother was pregnant with you. You John were the first blood of the infested. Then came Kerrigan almost right after you were born.  
"Permission to speak Ma'am." Kerrigan asked.  
"Hmm... Permission granted."

"I would like to test John some more ma'am. The dream catcher worked for a short time, but-"  
"It cut off right at the time that you couldn't remember?"  
"Yes..."  
"Go and do as you wish." Suddenly a zergling ran in. With so much speed it was as if a car had drove by me.  
"erg! gah! ah!"  
"Everyone code red!" Kerrigan and James yelled.  
"Whets thaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!" Kerrigan pulled my arm and brought me to the ammunition room where they kept old terran weapons.  
"WHATS CODE RED!"  
"The Xel Naga are attacking." Suddenly an infested human outside yelled...  
"It's Him! its "experiment to end them all." The one the matriarch told us about! He's come to save us!"

But that was the last thing he had come for. He was only there to dispose of the Xel Naga. There was something me and him could relate to: hating the protoss. We ran up the stairs instead of the elevator. When we reached the top the zealots had already made it in the overmind.  
"Be quiet and follow my lead. Understand?" James and I nodded our heads and followed Kerrigan's charge. Left and right the zealots would be zapped and turned to liquid. Suddenly the dream headache came back. The worst time I know!  
"AH!" Suddenly a blue storm started to surge within my hands. I knew exactly what to do.  
"RAGGH!" I through a storm right into a zealots chest. It was reduced to a puddle within seconds.  
"Beautiful John. Your starting to get your powers, and you've only been on char for 2 days"  
"Thanks but there's more zealots and goons. Lets do it guys."  
"John wait!" James yelled.  
"Ya James?" I'm sorry for being such an ass. I was jealous and got kinda pissed off."  
"Fuck it man lets go and fight together again!"  
"Ya... LETS DO IT!"  
James ran out and I came after. We were friends again, and this time, nothing could tear us apart.


	10. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

We had left the overmind and went to find the source of the attack. To the left of us hunter killers were trying there hardest to hold back the scouts and arbiters. Then, to our right, a brigade of mutalisk fought there way through the mass carrier flood. Then, in front of us... Kerrigan was fighting her best, but somehow it wasn't enough. She was quickly running out of energy and her massive muscle weighed her claw attacks down to a slow strike. She was losing a battle that couldn't be won and James and I had front row seats. I suddenly looked at James and then looked back at Kerrigan. Then, out of nowhere, The headaches started again. I kept thinking about Kerrigan. It seemed as if my body didn't care of her death, but my mind was saying otherwise. Then, right after the headaches stopped, I felt a surge of powerful energy run through my whole body.

"John! your...your eyes." They were red.

"Jesus John! your growing wings!" I didn't understand. Then a voice in the back of my mind whispered, "There! NOW! let it out! Save Kerrigan!" I listen to the voice and charged at the zealots. A flaming sword had appeared on my belt. I pulled it out and started to slash right and left. The first zealot tried to predict my next move, but it resulted in a slash through its neck. The second starred at me. After about a 10 second stare down it started to run. I followed behind it. It was as if I didn't have any control over my own body, but I enjoyed killing each and everyone of them.  
"This is for Kerrigan!" the other me said in a monstrous voice. I don't remember wanting to say that. I came up right behind the zealot and plunged my flamed sword straight into the zealot's spinal cord, resulting in an instant death. I turned around as my feet touched the ground. Kerrigan was still being attack!

"Die you fucking bitches!" I carried my sword behind me, on account of the weight. I forced my feet towards the ground and flew up right as I was about to charge into the pile up of dragoons and zealots. The sword was beginning to take over, as it spun around and around with me hanging on. I flew down and hacked every single one of them. After the waves began to stop my rage had begun to seize. James spoke, "John... your father... Taramis. He was controlling you. He saved Kerrigan."  
Then Kerrigan spoke in the clearest voice she could come out with, "John your father... he didn't. . . . . ." Kerrigan was. gone. The deep wounds had gotten to Kerrigan and she was dead.

"KERRIGAN! DAMNIT! what was she going to say?" James seemed more devastated then me.

"Kerrigan... WHY! Damnit! I'll kill every last one. EVERY...LAST...ONE!"  
"Control it James, don't let it take over you."

Had Taramis really used me to save Kerrigan? And if it was even true, why didn't he do it himself. Why use me! All these questions could be answered by the only person who could answer them... Taramis!


	11. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

We looked at each other. James and I then turned and looked at Kerrigan's body.  
"it's...gone!" I said. Kerrigan's body was missing. Had Taramis took it? there was only one way to find out, and that was to find a way to get Taramis to the overmind for a few questions.  
"What are we going to tell the matriarch?" James shouted.  
"We don't. I know how we can get Taramis here."  
"Why do you want him here?"  
"Questioning James. I want to find out why he controlled me. Why he didn't just save Kerrigan himself."  
"Alright what's the plan?"  
"Go spread word that the queen has been captured and taken prisoner in the overmind."  
"K..." James ran off.  
After about a week, the word had spread throughout the whole planet. James had done a good job. We sat at the main entrance of the overmind hoping Taramis would come. And he did.  
"Hello boys. If you don't mind. I need to speak with the Matriarch." We stepped in front of him, blocking his way.  
"No Taramis, we do mind. Now sit down!"  
"And if I don't?"  
"oh... you will." James came from behind and forced him in his chair.  
"Now answer a few questions."  
"hit me." James came up behind Taramis and slapped him across the head.  
"IT WAS A JOKE FOOL!"  
"Sorry! heheh. I've always wanted to do that."  
"Now Taramis. Did you control me during battle? Ya know.. to save Kerrigan?"  
"Those two questions... the first is yes I did control you. The second is no. not to save Kerrigan."  
"Then why control me at all!"  
"I did it to kill Kerrigan!" I was speechless. Taramis Pulled his chair out and walked away. Just as he was about to enter the elevator, I spoke with a sad agonizing voice, "Why...why Taramis..." Taramis stopped. He turned around and walked toward the table, pulled out the chair and sat down again.  
"Why? WHY!" He yelled. His voice echoed through the overmind.  
"That there. THAT WAS NOT KERRIGAN!"  
"I don't understand..."  
"It's a new species the Xel Naga made 5 years ago. When infested Kerrigan first came out to the public."  
"but... if that's a new species then Kerrigan is already?"  
"Yes.. she's been gone John. We...were friends."  
"How did u meet?" James asked.  
"We met on Aiur."  
"Why the hell were you on Aiur?"  
"Do you remember the tales of me? How I ran away from char?"  
"Ya Matriarch told us about it."  
"I was banished."  
"BY WHO!" I yelled.  
"The King."  
"Who was that at the time?" James asked another question.  
"King Gantigar. he told them I raped your mother John. but... we were in love."  
"You and my mother?"  
"Did I stutter? yes. She didn't care what a looked like. To Gantigar, I was an experiment. To your mother, I was a gift. And the same night that your mother gave birth to you, I was banished from Char forever and sent to life on Aiur."  
"I'm sorry. She is still alive you know Taramis."  
"Do.. do my ears lie? She is still alive? I must see her."  
"Now wait a second. We need to find this new species."  
"true. shall we venture together?"  
"I do have a quick question." James said.  
"yes James?" Taramis responded.  
"What is the species made of?"  
"It a tri-mutant. It's human, zerg, and protoss."  
"HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!" I asked him.  
"When I was banished to Aiur, they took me and used my blood in the experiment. Then used Fenix's blood in it. They used a clone of Kerrigan."  
"Amazing..." James said. Taramis turned his head to James and gave him the mean gaze.  
"Well, it's not... what I meant was... gulp"  
"Lets go Taramis. James c'mon."  
"WAIT," Taramis yelled across the room, "I have some unfinished business to take of with the queen. Follow me." We entered the elevator and took it down to the throne room.


	12. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

We went down to the throne room using the elevator. The rage in Taramis's eyes had really worried me.  
"Taramis. Are you okay?" I asked  
"I'm fine. I want her dead."  
"The queen?" James asked.  
"Yes, the queen. That monster lied about everything. She must be stopped."  
The floor rang and the door opened. Taramis was greeted by a pack of hunter killers.  
"Hello boys." Taramis slowly pulled out his Slanted blade. He grabbed it with both hands and quickly ran it through each hunter killer's body.  
"Well, that was fun." He chuckled and went on.  
"Well well well, if it isn't the matriarch. Greeting oh FAT ONE!" Taramis yelled.  
" Seize him devouring ones!" The zerglings rushed at him. He pulled out the blade once again and sliced through each of them.  
"Queen. your forces are weak. And so is your ego!"  
He confronted her with the blade.  
"Now listen here boy-"  
"BOY! You dare call me a boy? Well then... it's time queen."  
"Time for wha-" Taramis leaped up in the air. It was as if he were floating in the lifeless sky. Then, with all the might he possibly could wield, He plunged the sword into the queen's neck. She screamed and blew into pieces.  
"Well, That's over with. Now, let us be off. We have a species to catch."  
Somehow, I looked up at Taramis. He was a wonderful father figure to me. He reminded me of, well, me.  
"C'mon John lets get going." James yelled.  
"coming..." I barely made it through the elevator door. When we made it to the surface, a villain whom we never would have expected came to confront us.  
"Hello Taramis."  
"Hello Tassadar."  
"Taramis, if I may have a word with you privately?"  
"Of course." They stepped away form us.  
"Taramis, I suppose the current destruction on Aiur means you were not successful in the assassination attempt on The species. Correct?"  
"I'm sorry Tassadar. It's as if the demon is invincible, I can't kill it!"  
"It's on Aiur Taramis, and you must go there. NOW!"  
"And what of these two?"  
"Take them with you. If this species is as strong as you say, I suggest you bring them."  
"Yes Tassadar."  
"Borrow my teleporter. It's easy travel."  
Tassadar brought out a protoss teleported.  
"We are leaving john. Lets go! James... you too!"  
We hopped in the portal and soon enough, we found ourselves on Aiur. The planet was not how I remembered it long ago. It was filled with smoke and fire.  
"Taramis, what has happened to Aiur."  
Taramis walked in front of me and slightly turned and said, "The species."  
We made it to the Xel Naga Temple and rested. Suddenly, a large "BOOM" Was heard outside the temple.  
"What is that?" Taramis asked Tassadar.  
"It's probably the species, making its daily rounds through the planet."  
"John, come with me!" I followed him and James behind. Then Taramis stopped.  
'I'm sorry James, this is family business."  
"I understand. Go Get'em John!" I turned and smiled at James.  
"Where are we going?" I asked as the main doors slid open.  
"It's the species." Taramis gathered his energy and shot the phsyonic storm right in the area of the species, bringing it down temporarily. We ran to it.  
"Is it dead?" I asked.  
"No clue." Taramis responded. Then, the creature got up.  
"You... I want to fight... you!" The creature... It was pointing at...


	13. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

"John. Do you really think that you, and just you, can defeat a tri-mutant? HAHA! you might as well admit defeat!"  
The demon was angering me with everyone spoken word.  
"C'mon John! You got this man!" James yelled.  
"C'mon son. this is it." Taramis then said after.  
"Well. Seems you have a fan club. How about we change that eh john?"  
"What do you mean?" The demon raised its hand and create a lightning crafted sword. It teleported away.  
"Where. Where is it?" James stood in confusion. Then, out of no where the demon plunged its sword into James's Back.  
"JAMES! NO!... ARG! OW!" The headaches were coming back. And I think I knew why.

"John! Fight the memories. You cant let the demon take over your mind john!" The demon pulled the sword out and then plunged it in again in a spot closer to the first.  
"STOP IT!" Suddenly, the headaches stopped. and I felt my body becoming more muscle-like. "What are u doing!" The demon yelled. "You don't get it do you? I am part of the chain!" I yelled. I finally understood what James was saying those many years ago. Without me, Kerrigan would never have been discovered to be dead. Without me Char would destroyed, but I thought of the other side of the chain. Without me, John wouldn't have been killed. Without me Taramis would never have gotten sent to Aiur. And that resulting in no tri-mutant. I was middle of that chain. And today, I had to choose which part of the chain I wanted to break off.  
"You want to fight someone," And two flaming swords arose form my belt, my wings grew out, and my muscles bulked up, "Then fight me!"  
"Very well then." The demon pulled its blade out of James. It walked towards me. The battle had started, but the question was, who was going to make the first move.  
"Ya know tri-mutant, it's really funny."  
"Whets so funny?"  
"The fact that My friend is behind you, and ready to stab you!" The demon quickly turned around, but no enemy to be found.  
"There's no... FUCK!" I charged with swords hanging back. I dug my swords into the ground and then forced myself forward. I had made the first strike with a hard kick to the chest. The demon flew over a mile.  
"This is for James!" I Rose my hands, and created, what started out as a small ball of energy, but later turned into a massive Bomb. I through the bomb at the spot the tri-mutant crashed. The explosion blinded Taramis and I, but inside, I felt relieved the demon was finally gone. Taramis came up to me, "Good work son. I'm very proud of you-" A blade came out through the front of Taramis.  
"Not so tough now, are you boy?" First James, now My FATHER!  
"I've had enough of this! You have seen the last moon TRIMUTANT!"  
"Bring it!" I Screamed with anger as I watched the blade being taken out of Taramis. Something inside me wanted out, but then something was holding it back.  
"Come boy! You wish to face the same perils as your friends?"  
"AH!" The headache were becoming the worst they had ever been, "FUCK! HELP ME!" I yelled in terror. I could feel the wall that was keeping my hidden power in breaking... Slowly breaking.  
"WHY! You hurt people who have never even confronted you! And now, you will face your own DEMISE Gantigar!" Did I just say? I did, But how did I know it was Gantigar. "How.. Who told you BOY!"  
"Lucky guess. After Taramis was sent to Aiur. You killed yourself to become stronger didn't you..." He didn't answer, "DIDN'T YOU!"  
"YES! I wanted more power then ever imaginable, and it came true John! This Power I have exceeds yours by far! And your friends.. Your friends? HA! They were simply target practice for me." The demon had finally broken the wall!  
"ARG! HERE! THIS IS WHAT YOU'VE SECRETLY BEEN BEGGING FOR!" I had grown almost double my normal size. My wings grew larger. I had transformed into the same demon I saw on the freeway. I had become... I Granted Ancient.  
"Im...Impossible! How can this be?"  
"AH!" I charged at the demon with both blades still intact with my hands. The demon had no where to run. I flew up until I reached my max altitude, then plunged down onto the surface. My blades Hit right into Gantigar's head and heart.  
"How does it feel Gantigar? To be stabbed into parts of the human that matter most, does it please you?" I had defeated the tri-mutant. It was finally over, but James and Taramis. I de-transformed and fainted in an instant.  
...PSHHHHH...Over...Please respond. this is yori-12. calling john Young.  
"John, It's Duke. If your there, answer u sagging piece of shit!"  
"He's out sir." The soldier said. John was out cold. The Battle cruiser landed on the battlefield. John was lying down with the tri-mutant next to him.  
"He's alive boys! Pick him up and take him to that there ship." Duke ordered.  
After 5 days, John had awaken from his coma. and now... Here's john to tell the rest. by the way, I'm the narrorator.  
I woke up confused. I didn't know where I was, but I stood up and walked out of the room to find out. I noticed the sign, "RECOVERY ROOMS" on the top one of the doors I walked out of. I must've been in the hospital. I walked out the last door into the lobby, and there was Megan and Rachel.  
"BABY YER ALIVE! O THANK GOD!" My wife yelled.  
"Hi Daddy!" I couldn't talk too much, but I made myself do it, "I'm...I'm home guys."  
**And so did end the first tale of John Young and the friends he made throughout his amazing journey, but know this. The tales of John Young have only begun for, still, the Xel Naga Reign supreme and the Planet Char is not completely diminished.**


	14. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

I reached into my jacket and saw an invitation to a party. It said to only bring you and no one else and get ready for a great time, but when I arrived at the location, party was the last thing on my mind. An abandoned warehouse was the exact location. I decided not to be a chicken shit and I opened the large wooden doors. A women about my size stepped out from the shadows.

"Why did you call me here?" The woman, who appeared to be the group's leader, stepped in front of group.  
"Well John it's good to see you. You've grown a lot since I last saw you." I starred deep into the woman's dark blue eyes. It was...  
"KERRIGAN!" I ran up to her and gave her a hug.  
"Ha-ha, its good to see you John."  
"But, how did you..."  
"Taramis told you the same story he told everyone. He probably told you they killed me didn't he?"  
"Yeah! Why did he lie to me?"  
"To protect me. The zerg and the protoss have been looking for me for years."  
"Why didn't you just go to Duke?"  
"Well, how would it look if I went to Duke when he already met that poser of me?"  
"True.." I gave a blank stare and then looked around, "So, who are these guys?"  
"Well, I guess you can call them my posies, but we have created a sort of justice team. This here," she pointed at the one that scared me, "This is Canta. Canta is the strongest man on our team. He's mainly in charge of, well, destroying stuff."  
"Ya, I figured that." I replied.  
"Then we have Kaza. Kaza is the fastest on our team."  
"Nice to meet you Kaza"  
"Ahh, the pleasure is all mine my friend. You must be the one that defeated the tri-mutant."  
"Hmph, I guess so." I didn't know why people kept saying that I had killed that tri-mutant.  
"Then out last is Fazu. He is master of the five senses. He also has the power to create wind, water, and fire. Completely organic. He needs no starter. He is definitely our most needed Member."  
"I see. Well, where is he?"  
"He's right he-" Kerrigan looked around, "FAZU!" Suddenly out of the shadows came Fazu. Dressed in a black cape covering almost all of his body.  
"What do you ask for Kerrigan?"  
"I want you to meet John Young, the granted ancient from the stories I've told."  
Wait! I was a granted ancient? It must have been at the same time I defeated the tri-mutant. I had no memory or recollection of becoming a granted ancient.  
Fazu gave me a blank stare, as if he was holding a grudge or maybe he was just a plain old asshole. either way, I would try to become his friend.  
"So Kerrigan, why did you call me here?"  
"We need you once again."  
"For what. I thought that all the enemies were destroyed."  
"Well, it seems a new type of alien has come into play john."  
"Impossible! NOW WE HAVE TO FUCKING WORRY ABOUT ANOTHER RACE?"  
I yelled with anger.  
"Calm down John."  
"Well what's the race?"  
"It's been called Mutated human. Others call them demons, but the most scientific is Orc John. The Orc seem to have located planet Char, Earth and even Aiur. Sadly, they have already taken out Char. Kaza went there and found nothing but the burnt down overmind." Kerrigan walked away from me and I followed,  
"Well, that means they are going to hit Aiur next huh?"  
Kerrigan spoke while fiddling with paperwork, "Yes, Aiur is next."  
"Kerrigan?" I stood there and waited for her reply.  
"Yes John?"  
"I'm in. Lets do it!"


	15. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

As soon as Kerrigan was done introducing me to the team an alarm rang through the warehouse.  
"What's that alarm for Kerrigan?" I asked her looking around the room. Then Canta interrupted,  
"It means someone needs our help! We gotta go!"  
"Hmm... well I guess I'll just-" Then Kaza interrupted,  
"You must come with us! Then you can see how WICKED! our job is!"  
"Well, I don't know, I mean-" Then Fazu interrupted me,  
"Goodness, are you some kind of chicken Mr. Young?"  
"NO! You listen here-" And once again I was interrupted by Fazu.  
"Kerrigan c'mon! we do not have the time to sit here and let the pussy choose if he's going to stay here or come."  
"John?" Kerrigan turned around and starred at me.  
"Alright I'll come! Sheesh!" I turned around and picked up the papers that had dropped on the ground, but before I could pick them all up, Canta grabbed my arm and pulled me.  
"Kaza, you can fly. Take Mr. young."  
"Canta... I'm not holding that dork." Kaza backfired.  
"Look guys," I butted in, "I can fly." Fazu stopped in his tracks and turned around to watch the show.  
"AH! Granted... ANCIENT!" Somehow the words came out without me thinking. My wings popped out and my eyes turned dark blue.  
"ahhhh... Alright lets go!" I yelled. I flew off and looked back. The team, besides Kerrigan stood in amazement. Then Kaza looked left and then right. And finally spoke, nodding his head, "That... WAS FUCKING AWESOME! LET'S DO IT!"  
We flew off into the weightless sky. as we approached the spot that the signal came from, I stopped. Canta looked back, "What are you do Young!"  
"AH!" The flaming swords came out of my wrists and landed perfectly in my hands.  
"Alright, ready!" I flew off ahead of everyone.  
We finally came to our destination. There seemed nothing wrong, until the sewer lid form the street below us flew up.   
"What... what is that?" I said with fright.  
"That, is our job." Fazu said. Suddenly Fazu threw off his cape and jumped down to the street. Fazu threw up his arms, then swung them back and started to swing them in a circular motion. Suddenly a ball of water appeared. Fazu waited for the creature to step out of the sewer.  
"That's amazing..." I whispered to Canta.  
"Yes, it truly is. Fazu is very special." I turned to Kaza, who was playing with his toe.  
"Doodoo Mr. TOE TOE TOE! you are soOOOOO!" Then Canta smacked him across the face.  
"OWIE! Canta that was mean!"  
"Well," Canta starred down and then turned his ready to yell, "MAYBE YOU SHOULD STOP SINGING SONGS ABOUT YOUR BODY PARTS!"  
"Ya KNOW WHAT!... yaw, yaw your right. My bad." Kaza put his shoe back on and watched as the hand of the creature came out of the sewers. The monster finally arose. It was a hydra.  
"Hmph," Fazu chuckled, "Is this what I have to face?" Fazu threw his hands back as if ready to launch his water ball.  
"AH!" Fazu threw the water bomb at the hydra and sure enough it fell back into the sewer. Then Fazu created a ball of fire and threw it straight into the sewer.  
"HAH! This is all the zerg have?" Suddenly the ground began to shake and out of the sewer came about 12 hydras.  
"Hmm... I couldn't keep my fucking mouth shut, could I?" The hydras Leaped up and...

The hydras fired there acid at Fazu, but before it could hit him Kerrigan stepped in front and created a barrier around the two of them. Fazu starred up into Kerrigan's eyes, "Thank you..."  
"No problem! Now get up lets do this." The crew lined up. I just watched in amazement.  
"Ok guys," Kerrigan yelled out, "Kaza! You distract the hydras by running around them."  
"GOT IT KERRIGAN!" Kaza used his speed and circled around the hydras over and over again.  
"Now, Canta use the wood from that pile to create a wall!"  
"Got it Kerrigan!" Canta lifted the giant plywood boards. After the wall was done Kerrigan called out her last command.  
"Now Fazu! Use your fire on the plywood!"  
"Yes Kerrigan." Fazu used a special order of movements to create the giant ball of fire. He then threw it at the plywood. Right away it caught fire.  
"Now it's my turn." Kerrigan said as she stepped in front of us. She lifted her right arm up as her left arm was still. suddenly Kerrigan moved her arm up and the Flaming plywood did as he arm did. Kerrigan then placed the plywood over the heads of the hydras and finally Dropped it on them.  
"Wow! That... was amazing guys." I congratulated them. They made it seem so easy.  
"All in a day's job!" Kaza and Canta yelled.  
"hmph.." Fazu laughed and flew off.  
"Kerrigan," I walked up to her, "What's up with Fazu?"  
"Ever since the accident on the ship, he has never been the same."  
"What ship?"  
"Ugh... long story. c'mon lets get back to the warehouse."  
We flew off into the sky and set off back home.


	16. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

Kerrigan pushed open the warehouse doors, only to find that everything was trashed. From computers being thrown on the ground, to papers being shredded into tiny pieces. Kerrigan gave a double take as she looked down then looked up again. She didn't want to believe this happened. Canta stepped forward and knelt down to pick up the only piece of paper that wasn't shredded, A note.

As Kerrigan and I were talking, Canta read the note and gave it to Kerrigan.  
Kerrigan went through the note and looked up.  
"He's back." That was all Kerrigan said. Then Fazu interrupted, Who's back?"  
Kerrigan past the note to me and it read,

_Dear Kerrigan and John,  
By now you and John have met and I am still on Aiur. By the time you read this I'll be changed. The Xel Naga are speaking of bringing a demon from hell to the human realm. The only thing that's wrong is they want to use my body. Kerrigan, you and John must get to Aiur quickly. The Xel naga are doing this because of the new race. the Orcs.. Yes I know all about it. from zealots to Orc, its a 10 to 1 ratio, meaning 10 zealots to kill one Orc. It's not pretty. The Orcs and the Xel Naga must be stopped Kerrigan. Head to the 'new formed planet', Aris. There you will find one who will help you defeat the Orcs. I must go now, The xel Naga are leaving earth. Goodbye...  
Sincerely,  
Taramis_  
"Taramis is still alive?" I shouted. My mind went blank as it took me back to the time the tri-mutant stabbed him. I was remembering. I was finally... remembering.  
"Everyone come. We must head for this planet." Kerrigan shouted and ran off into a different room.  
How could Taramis have lived through the sword wound. The sword was so deep into him. Yet, he was zerg, he had the power to heal. I ran into the same room as Kerrigan and sat on the table facing her.  
"Well..." I started.  
"Well what John?"  
"Well? ARE WE GOING!"  
"We must, but how we get there will seem impossible." Kerrigan pulled out her laptop from a secret compartment in her bed.  
"Look, see the planet there? that's earth." Then Kerrigan pointed to a meter scale on the top left and moved it over to 100million miles.  
"And that is our planet. Planet Aris."  
"How long would it take us?"  
"Approximately... 50 years."  
"Well, that's not good."  
"I don't understand, why would Taramis tell us to go to a planet that, for us, is impossible to reach?"  
"Wait Kerrigan. It's just impossible to reach for us. What if we got another Planet to help us get there, a planet that's modern technology is far far beyond we ever imaged of having."  
"And where would that be?"  
"Planet Char."  
"Do you not know that by stepping foot on that planet, is instant death?"  
"But, that's were your wrong. The king that once ruled has been lifted of the curse. That was because of me. Now don't worry, we will be welcomed!"  
"Maybe your right... Alright, let's do it." Kerrigan ran out the door and confronted her team.  
"We're Going' to Char!"


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Alright guys I'm going to make the story a little different. After reading my story 20 times over I figured, no one really wants to hear John's side of the story. So, this is not in first person anymore like the last 15 chapters were. Alright! Now without further ado, here is The Brand new: LOAM!

John took Kerrigan's hand and gave a deep love filled gaze as the ship they were in started up, "John, you can let go." John looked down and saw his hand was crushing Kerrigan's. "Sorry." Kerrigan took off her thick glove and punched in the codes that were needed for ignition. After a series of button pushing, the countdown began.

"Is everyone ready to blast off?" Kerrigan asked the rest. All replied Yes Ma'am in order from Canta to Kaza. The team appeared ready, but deep inside, as John took a good look into each of their eyes, he knew they were scared. The Orcs were ultimately impossible to beat. If the zealots could barely manage to take one, how were the humans supposed fight them? John tried not to think about it, but Kerrigan seemed to think she had to. All she thought about was who was on the planet and how 'Welcomed' they would actually be on char.

"John," Kerrigan started as John was dozing off. "There are beds in the back, Take a nap." And he did so, groggily getting up and limping to the beds, his leg half asleep. Finally making it to the soft spring bed, he fell right on it, not worrying about pillows or blankets. Imagine: John had not slept in hours. The only sleep he would really get was on this trip.

Turbulence came when they hit the Great Meteor shower of the Plyme Galaxy. John had gotten at least five whole hours of decent sleep before the meteors started to have contact with the ship. Kaza grew impatient and asked Kerrigan, "How much further Kerrigan?"

"Not very far Kaza, sit back down, we are going to be hitting some 'bumps'" Kerrigan said as the word bumps was said louder than any other word in the sentence. She hadn't joked around, the ship started to tip and tumble as the boxes they had stacked in the corners started to fall. "Kerrigan," Fazu approached her calm. "Are you sure we can make it through here?" Kerrigan turned around, fire burning in her sweet blue eyes. "OF COURSE! NOW SIT!"

Kerrigan turned around a gripped the steering wheel hard with her hands. She seemed quite determined to get past the shower. 1 hour later and 100 hits from a meteor later, the shower had past. "There it is. Char." Kerrigan tipped her head to the Orange planet. Though not very big, it had been home to some of the most dangerous creatures, and John and Kerrigan knew first hand. Kerrigan grasped the Wheel once again, getting ready to land. The landing was bumpy, but none the less it was a landing. The ship landed in the field the war John once fought at was.

Kerrigan hadn't lied to John; the Orcs really had taken the Overmind. They walked out of the ship and gazed upon the once great Planet and kingdom of zerg, now burnt and controlled by the Orcs. The group walked over the dry terrain, listening to the dirt rocks crumble under their feet. A long walk halted at the main entrance of the Overmind. The door was covered in acid-like blood; Zerg blood. Canta cracked his knuckles and gently shoved the others out of the way.

"RAGH!" He yelled as if in pain. The door slowly opened as Canta slowly pushed. Finally it cracked and the door was completely open, though, after seeing the inside, they wished it had stayed closed. The Orcs were sleeping in the main hall. How were they to get past the Orcs? John gave a quick double take to the left, then to the right.

"I can't believe this. All of them, gone." Fazu said quietly, trying not to wake the Orc sleeping close to his left foot.

"There was nothing we could do." Kerrigan said in a deep sad voice, looking at no one but the ground, as if trying to speak to herself.

"Kerrigan look, a door." John pointed to the elevator.

"And what is so special about the door?" Fazu said.

"It's an elevator that takes us to the throne room. Maybe the Orcs didn't think about that."

"He could be right Fazu," Kaza said. "They don't look like the smartest creatures in the galaxy."

"I'm going in." John stepped into the elevator and the rest of the team followed, stepping over Orcs, barely missing their bodies.

The elevator gave a Ping and one Orc had heard it. It only took one Orc to warn them all, though. The one Orc screamed and the rest awoke. The elevator wasn't closing.

"Press the button Kaza!" Fazu yelled with fear of being caught.

"It, it won't close!" The team grew more scared by the minute, then, as the Orcs drew closer, it became seconds. Canta grabbed the doors and used his strength to close the doors. It was working, but one Orc dashed at the door just as it was closing. John became exceedingly scared at this point, but managed to make a sword out of his powers. As the Orc came closer, tension grew higher. Closer and closer the Orc was coming. John timed it just right and the blades tip slashed the Orc in to a half and made it past the elevator door by a split second.

As the elevator started to move down, the team grew less worried and slid there backs down the elevator wall onto the ground. Death's hands had had them, and somehow let go. To think if the Orc made it through, the whole team would be dead. Where had the blade John pulled out come from though? He tried to take it out again, but it seemed pointless. John gave a quick check up on each of his companions. Canta was panted hard, and wouldn't cool down. Kaza and Fazu seemed fine, yet they hadn't met death face to face like the others did.

"What could possibly," Kaza started and kept talking as the ding of the elevator rang and the door opened. "Happen next?" and the old saying, jinx, became a new saying, as roars from the monsters within the shadows yelled.

"Fuck…" Kaza sighed.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

The group had thought: Safety, but safety was a word that would DEFINITLY not be used. Unlucky would be a good word, fucked could even be one. The team got in battle stance. Fazu moving his arms in the same motion as he did back on earth, Kerrigan turning on her cloak, and Canta and Kaza Didn't really need to prepare. John wondered what he could possibly do for the team. He couldn't. He was a plain old human, and that wouldn't do well against raging Orcs.

"Alright Fazu, I want you to make a Fire and earth spell." Kerrigan commanded.

"Fire and earth…Volcanic Wake?" Fazu asked.

"Yes, that's the one."

"Kerrigan, true it is a strong spell, but using Volcanic Wake in this small confined area could-"

"JUST DO IT!" Kerrigan yelled with anger. It wasn't that she was mad; it was just the pressure that was put on her shoulders. Could she really kill all of these Orcs?

"Kerrigan," Kaza started, speaking for him and Canta. "What should we do?"

"Canta, find something VERY heavy and hold on to it till I say."

"Got it!" Canta saluted and ran off with haste.

"Ok, Kaza this may seem dangerous, but I need you to distract the Orcs. Just do whatever you can without getting hurt got it?"  
"Yeah, no prob!"

The team assembled and then broke off to do what tasks Kerrigan had given them. Fazu began a great spell as the earth under them started to sprout up. A volcano was forming, a giant one at that. Canta found a great pillar that had once held up the throne's curtain. He easily lifted it up and held on to it, using it to smack each one of the Orcs that got too close. The team was doing excellent, though John felt helpless as he watched his friends battle terrible monsters and he sat in the corner. It didn't seem right. Kaza swerved left, then right, and left again repeatedly, drawing the Orcs 'almost' full attention to him. Kerrigan began shooting in her cloaked form. Always aiming for the head, and never missing, except on occasions where they would charge at her, resulting in a almost ammo depleting spray.

All was going well, until Canta's strength gave way and the pillar fell on top of him. Kaza raced to him but even with his incredible speed, it was too late. The Orcs had gotten him. The team stopped for a moment and gave a quick silence has short memories came up. The team then realized they couldn't doze off like that and began fighting again. John had started to get a headache, as the rage he held inside towards the Orcs and Canta's death began to immerge.

"Canta… I, I… NO!" Suddenly John's headaches stopped and a dark green aura surrounded him. The once dormant energy was released. John's eyes became a piercing bloodshot red, and wings began to grow out of his back.

"FOR CANTA!" He yelled, rushing towards the Orcs with his bare fists. John charged at the Orc that laughed over Canta's body. "DIE!" He quickly read a somehow memorized incantation. After the last word a dark blade appeared out form the sky. John quickly grabbed it and smashed it into the ground, put excessive pressure on the blunt side and pushed off with his muscle filled arm. Faster he became now, rushing at the Orc. Finally he came to his final stretch, the hand he used smashing right through the Orc's armor and body, and even the stomach. As sick as it was, it was amazing. John lifted his arm in a 90 degree angle with his head. He concentrated his still surging power on the blade and it floated to his hand.

John was no longer John. He was something else, something that, to a stranger, would never be thought of as a human. Every Orc saw the kill, and quickly focused all their energy on John. Back and forth he swung his vorpal blade. Always using his signature move: A charge right at the enemy and at the last second sliding on the ground and slashing the enemy's legs off. Over and over the move came up. Although it grew boring and less challenging, it worked, and that was all that matter.

They didn't stop. The waves kept pouring in more and more. john wondered why. The only explanation was a portal. The Orcs had to have a portal stationed here that came form their home planet. John realized that the Orcs had overpowered him in his time of thinking. As John thought it was the end a great flame broke loose. Fazu's spell had finally been finished.

"Everyone get out! If you can fly, do it now!" Fazu yelled.

"Wait," I stopped them. "Their must be a portal beyond this room. I just know it!"

Kerrigan stepped in, "And what if you're wrong John? What if it's a dead end?"

"That's a chance the brave ones here will take. Now c'mon!" John flew over the flames and Orcs and went into the next room. "I'm gonna kill you John…" Kerrigan whispered to herself. She flew next over the flames and Orcs. Kaza grabbed onto Fazu as he too flew over and into the room. The room indeed had a portal.

"Well, let's get in." John demanded.

"Where does it lead…?" Kaza asked.

"I hope to Aris, and if it doesn't, then we have each other."

"That's all you have to base this on, Each other?" Kaza gave a blank stare.

"I'm going in." John grinned and stepped into the portal. He was gone.

The rest of the team did the same and in a matter of seconds the surrounding they once were in changed. No longer was it slimy on the inside and dry on the out, but now it was filled with water, water everywhere. Was this Aris, or was it a new planet, or even worse: The Orcs home planet. John and the group had no idea, but one thing John did know, as he stood up and looked around at lifeless sky, was that they had each other. And that was all that mattered to him.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"Is this Aris…?" Fazu asked rhetorically

"I don't know, but we need to find out." John responded.

John walked past Kazu and continued on the thin icy trail. The rest followed, tiptoeing across the path. Everyone looked left and right, but at the same time trying to keep an eye on the trail.

"What the hell is that?" Kaza yelled, pointing to the left.

"I have no idea. It looks like a factory." John responded.  
"No," Fazu whispered. "It's a city."

"And," Kerrigan started. "How do you know this?"

"this is not Aris guys… This is the future."

The sign above the entrance read, Alakera: City of Hope. The gang slowly walked up to the main door, watching each step they took on the icy trail. Kerrigan stepped up and knocked on the door.

"Hello?" She said in a low voice. No one answered. She tried again, "HELLO!"

"My God! Who is it?" The voice yelled from above.

"We wish to stock up on supplies and find a place to sleep." Kerrigan answered.

"I suppose..." The man opened the main door and the gang stepped through.

The city was filled with thousands of people, children running through the street, Markets; why, it was as if the street never ended, but from afar they could see a large building.  
"I think we should sleep and find out where we are." John proposed.  
The gang all nodded and they asked around.

"Excuse me sir," Kaza asked the old man sitting near the fruit stand, " What planet is this?" The old man did not say a word. He stayed down, as if he was ignoring Kaza. FInally the man rose his head and whiped the hair out of his eyes, "This is Aris. Your lucky to be alive landing on the only piece of land on this planet. The rest is ALL water."

The gang thanked the man and walked along. "Well," Fazu started, "I was wrong." The gang chuckled with sarcasim. "Okay, now that we know we made it to Aris, we need to rest up and find out how to defeat the Orcs. The gang agreed and walked around till they found the Inn. They walked inside.

"Hello Madam," John said, " We are looking for 4 rooms."

"Aye, follow me." She lead the group to there rooms. They were quite tired so they all shut there doors and turned the lights off.


End file.
